Noby runs away from home
This is the scene when Noby decides to run away from home after Sue broken his heart in Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. Noby: crying Hey. and the others come in along with him Brian: Man, Noby sure is heartbroken. Fluttershy: Yeah, poor Noby James: He just accidentally made Sue’s birthday into a disaster, that’s all. Doraemon: Hey guys, how’s Sue’s birthday party? at Noby What’s got into Noby? Tino: Well um… Noby kind of gotten kicked out of the party. Noby is getting his present for Sue opened last. He’s so heartbroken. Brian: Yeah, Noby is so sad now, he thinks that Sue hates him now. She knows it was an accident. Elsa: You’re right Brian. She was so angry, she’ll probably give up her life and move on to a new life. Noby: New…life? Shido: I’m afraid so, Noby. Noby: No, this can’t be true. Doraemon: Noby please…calm down. Noby: WHY WOULD I CALM DOWN?!!!! After Sue broke my heart!! This is all my fault!! to his room, crying Twilight Sparkle: Poor Noby... Kotori: You know guys. I felt sorry for Noby when Sue yelled at him on her birthday. Toby: Me too Tish: Yeah, I think he should get over it and move on. Mana: I think so too. Right big brother? Shido: Yeah. Tino: I’m afraid is not that simple, you know. Shido: What do you mean, Tino? Tino: Well, I don’t know what Noby will do if he’s heartbroken. What do you think Sunset Shimmer? Sunset Shimmer: Who knows? was outside, looking distance from him :Noby ::I have often dreamed of a far off place. ::Where a nice warm welcome will be waiting for me ::Someday I’ll find that place ::And everyone will start saying this is where I meant to be. ::I will find my way, I can go the distance ::I’ll be there someday, somehow I’ll be strong ::I know every mile that is worth my while ::I can almost go anywhere to find ::A new ::Life Tammy Nobi: Hey Noby, how’s Sue’s birthday party? Noby: Not so well. Toby Nobi: Huh? couldn’t sleep, he still thinking about Sue, she probably hates him now Noby: Well, I couldn’t sleep. Sue might hate me now because of I did. I have made a decision. up his dresser, comic books, and his bed in Doraemon’s tent-like gadget, and put it in his backpack with the stuff he packed up inside the tent Well there’s nothing left to do, except to run away from home. Now that Sue hates me. sneaks out through the window and goes down the roof to the ground as he walks out of house and toward downtown :Noby ::I am on my way, I can go the distance ::I don’t care how far, somehow I’ll be strong ::I know every mile that is worth my while ::I can almost go anywhere to get ::A new ::Life ::I might have made a lot of mistakes in my past, my life was a disaster ::Now I understand, my friends is mad at me ::But that’s behind me now ::I’m getting a new life ::I might be stupid and weak, but I’ll be strong ::Like the rest of the guys ::I will have my respect ::And be a new man like I am today!!! ::I am on my way, I can go the distance ::I don’t care how far, somehow I’ll be strong ::I know every mile that is worth my while ::I can almost go anywhere to get ::A new ::Life ::I’m going to get ::I’m going to get ::I’m going to get ::I’m going to get ::I’m going to get ::I’M GOING ::TO GET ::A NEW ::LIFE!!!!!! Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts